User blog:Wolf985/the tale of two rogues chapter 2
Chapter 2 20 seasons later... "Silence!" Old Colonol Whippscutt bellowed across the mess hall. Everyone fell silent. "Lord Brang wishes to see Clarice consfortingtam up in his chamber immmediately." Clarice sighed and followed the Colonol up to the forge room. Dagwood was waiting for them and put a lanky arm across his adopted daughter's shoulders. "What's this about?" she asked. "Shh, Lord Brang has a surprise for you." he replied. They stood in front of the badger lord. "My goodness, you've gotten pretty. Clarice, i have somthing for you." He handed her a wrapped parcel. her eyes lit up with excitment as she unwrapped the parcel. inside was a black regimental jacket. she looked up at Brang with a huge grin spread across her face. "Sir, does this mean i get to be a part of the Long Patrol?" Brang smiled. "Well, sort of. i want you to be a scout for Salamandastron. That means delivering important messages to the Long Patrol and Redwall. well, try it on!" The jacket fit perfectly. she noticed that the buttons were made of shiny black jet stones. "I also have this for you." The badger lord took a carefully forged sabre off of the wall behind him and handed it to her.It was light and sharp and the silver basket hilt had more jet stones inlaid into it. Clarice slid it into her belt and hugged the giant badger. He smiled and embraced her. "I haven't told you the best part, your friend Bescarum Whipscut will be joining you on your first mission!" "Oh thank you sir! What is our first mission?" He handed her a leather satchel filled with scrolls. "Take these to Redwall. These scrolls have the history of our mountain written on them." Clarice saluted the badger lord. "I will not fail you sir!" "I know." Scarum and Clarice left that night for their mission to Redwall. They travelled for days along the coast and when they came to the mouth of the River Moss they stopped at a small inn/tavern. Clarice found a table while Scarum went to get drinks. She looked around the tavern at all of the rough and tumble creatures from all walks of life. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a large burly male sea otter watching her. He got up and came over and sat down beside her. He was huge and wore leather sea boots and a black trihorn hat. There was a cutlass in the red sash around his waist. "Hey, Can i get you a drink?" he asked. He had a scar over one eye and as she looked closer she noticed that his one eye was completely blind, but she had to admit he was handsome. "Um, sure, but my friend is already bringing me one." He looked at Scarum. "Why are you travelling with a rabbit? Oh, beg pardon miss, We ain't been properly introduced. I'm Captain Nathaniel Danisham." "I am Clarice Consfortingtam from Salamandastron. That is my friend Scarum and he's a hare not a rabbit." "Sorry, it's hard to tell the difference.Salamandastron eh, the badger mountain. I didn't know otters could be part of the Long Patrol." "They can't. I'm a scout and I need to get to Redwall to deliver some important documents." He nodded. Scarum finaly came with the drinks."Who the heck are you?" he asked Nathaniel. Nathaniel grabbed a tankard of beer off of a passing waiters tray. "I'm Captain Nathaniel Danisham.Your partner just happened to catch my eye and I couldn't resist coming closer to her beauty." He winked at her with his good eye. Clarice giggled. Scarum gave him a dirty look and said "I don't jolly well like you." "Relax, I just asked her if I could get her a drink. I haven't done nothin to harm her." "I still don't rust you. You have seascum written all over your face. Pirate types like you don't deserve to walk the earth." "Scarum!" shouted Clarice.She got up and put her arm through Nathaniels. "I will not let you talk to Nathaniel like that. He has done nothing wrong." They walked away together leaving Scarum behind. He watched them drunkenly climb up the stairs and out of sight... wolf985 Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction